1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lamellar bone observation microscope for observing a sample such as a bone section where retardation is very small.
2. Related Art
As an observation method by a polarization microscope, a technique has been known in which polarization property of a sample is measured by irradiating the sample with light polarized by a polarizer and causing the light passing through the sample to pass through a Senarmont compensator and an analyzer (see Keiichi Tanaka and Kichizo Yamamoto, “Iyo HenkoKenbikyoho Nyumon” (Introduction to Medical Polarization Microscopy), Igaku-Shoin, Tokyo, 1974, p. 77, and see also Hirokazu Hotani and Kazuhiko Kinosita, “Genkai o Koeru Seibutsukenbikyo: Mienai Mono o Miru” (Biological Microscope Beyond the Limit: Observe What You Cannot See), Gakkai Shuppan Center, Tokyo, 1991, p. 31). In this technique, an observer observes images of desired polarization contrast by rotating each of the polarizer, the Senarmont compensator, and the analyzer.